User blog:ZFlash/Haruka, the Thirtieth Experiment
Abilities This is a custom champion, whose numbers are only based on theorycrafting. Haruka's ultimate is particularly hard to balance, as its numbers are very sensible and could send her from OP-tier to UP-tier or vice versa. New Version Main changes: * Exaltation has a longer cooldown at early levels but the guaranteed critical strike now deals full damage. * Critical strikes don't reduce Haruka's cooldowns by 2 seconds instead of 1 anymore. The synergy with Sword of the Divine was overpowered and forced me to restrict several other aspects of her kit. Furthermore, RNG-affected cooldowns may be hard to manage in game. * During Amok, Exaltation's on-hit cooldown reduction is increased to 2 seconds. * Gash's cooldown now has a 6 second cooldown at all ranks but the damage is increased. It should put more emphasis on her burst potential. The new numbers may need to be tuned down a bit though. * Ghost Rush's passive now procs with any damage dealt instead of just basic attacks and is doubled during Amok. This may increase Haruka's chasing potential since she has no natural CC. * Ghost Rush's base damage was decreased to compensate the increased early game damage of her other abilities. This skill already refreshes the attack timer and is mainly a mobility tool so it should not deal much damage. * Friction's armor reduction has been removed because it was not needed: Friction is hard to use in fights because of his casting time. This change allowed me to increase Gash's damage without making Haruka overpowered. * Friction's minimum reduced damage is increased to 60%. It should clarify the main purpose of this ability: waveclear. * Fury increases and decreases a lot faster. Haruka can now reach full-Fury from empty-Fury in 5 seconds instead of 10. |alttype = |date = NA |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 440 (+90) |damage = 52 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3.1%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+1) |resource = fury |speed = 340 }}Haruka, the Thirtieth Experiment is a custom champion in League of Legends. Every seconds, Haruka's next basic attack is a guaranteed critical strike. |description2 = Furthermore, Haruka's basic attacks against champions decreases by 1 second the cooldown of her passive and basic abilities. This effect is doubled when Amok is activated. }} | . * If the target is an enemy champion, Exaltation will effectively reduce its own cooldown by 1 second (2 seconds during Amok). * Attacks against minions, monsters and structures do NOT trigger the cooldown reduction. }} }} Haruka's next basic attack deals bonus true damage to her target, reducing its healing and health regeneration by 50% for 3 seconds. Resets the attack timer. |leveling = % of total attack damage}} |cooldown = 6 }} | }} When she deals damage to an enemy, Haruka ignores unit collision and gains extra movement speed for 2 seconds. The movement speed bonus is doubled during Amok. |description2 = Haruka charges the target enemy, dealing physical damage. Resets the attack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 600 }} | }} After a 1 second casting time, Haruka fires a projectile towards the target location, dealing physical damage to all units it passes through. The damage is reduced by 10% per target (minimum of 60%). |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |range = 1000 }} | }} Haruka gains lifesteal and spellvamp, and drains her own health over time to increase her attack damage by the same value. She also generates 20 Fury per second. Each point of Fury increases by 1% the health cost and the attack damage bonus. When Amok is deactivated, Haruka's Fury decreases by 10 each second. |description2 = When activated, Amok also doubles Ghost Rush's passive movement speed buff and Exaltation's on-hit cooldown reduction. |leveling = % % AD}} % AD}} |cooldown = 4 |cost = % AD}} |costtype = health per second }} | . * Toggling Amok has no cast time and does NOT interrupt Haruka's movement. * Action modifying crowd controls such as stuns and silences will prevent Haruka from toggling Amok. }} }} Original Version |alttype = |date = NA |health = 40 |attack = 100 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 440 (+90) |damage = 52 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.679 (+3.3%) |healthregen = 7.5 (+1) |resource = fury |speed = 350 }}Haruka, the Thirtieth Experiment is a custom champion in League of Legends. Every 8 seconds, Haruka's next basic attack is a guaranteed critical strike, dealing % damage instead of always 200%. |description2 = Furthermore, Haruka's basic attacks against champions decreases by 1 second the cooldown of her passive and basic abilities. This effect is doubled if her attack critically strikes. }} | . * If the target is an enemy champion, Exaltation will reduce its own cooldown to 6 seconds. ** 's active will grant 3 guaranteed critical strikes after Exaltation. It will reduce the timer by a total of 8 seconds, therefore refreshing the passive and allowing for 5 critical strikes in a raw. * Attacks against minions, monsters and structures do NOT trigger the cooldown reduction. }} }} Haruka's next basic attack deals bonus true damage to her target, reducing its healing and health regeneration by 50% for 3 seconds. Resets the attack timer. |leveling = % of total attack damage}} |cooldown = }} | }} When she attacks or uses Ghost Rush, Haruka ignores unit collision and gains extra movement speed for 2 seconds. |description2 = Haruka charges the target enemy, dealing physical damage. Resets the attack timer. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 600 }} | }} After a 1 second casting time, Haruka fires a projectile in the target direction, dealing physical damage to enemies and reducing their armor for 4 seconds. The damage is reduced by 10% for each enemy hit (minimum of 40%). |leveling = % |cooldown = 10 |range = 1000 }} | }} Haruka gains lifesteal and drains her own health over time to increase her attack damage by the same value. She also generates 10 Fury per second. Each point of Fury increases by 1% the health cost and the attack damage bonus. When Amok is deactivated, Haruka's Fury decreases by 5 each second. |leveling = % % AD}} % AD}} |cooldown = 4 |cost = % AD}} |costtype = health per second }} | . * Toggling Amok has no cast time and does NOT interrupt Haruka's movement. * Action modifying crowd controls such as stuns and silences will prevent Haruka from toggling Amok. }} }} Background I am French, so the lores may contain some (hopefully rare) mistakes. Of course I tried my best and I hope they are minor/nonexistent. Appearance Teenage caucasian girl, around 16 years old, fusion of a Noxian girl with a Darkin soul. Very pale and thin, white hair. Her right arm is covered by a huge bone weapon. Think a mix between 's sword and Alex's arm in PROTOTYPE. Black eyes turning red when under her arm's control. When Amok is toggled on, her arm is surrounded by a swirling red and black aura that becomes bigger and bigger as she gains more Fury. Lore just made an incredible discovery. Some say he found a new race. The word "Darkin" is on everyone's lips. Albeit unofficailly, Noxus contributes to the researches. Financially at first, materially thereafter. A group of Noxian guinea pigs just arrived in the city. They are thirty. The Nemesis Project has started: merging two different souls in one body. Giving the human the power of the demon, giving the demon the obedience of the human. However, despite some promising first results, the project quickly comes to a sudden end. The subjects seem not to be able to endure the fusion. The created souls are way too unstable to be exploitable. One after the other, they are all falling into insanity. Bitter failure. Noxus orders to end the researches and to sweep away the proofs. Some of the subjects were young children. The scandal has to be avoided. However, it is always hard for a scientist to drop the fruit of his hard work. protests. The next experiments could be more prolific. The High Command turns a deaf ear, threatens to send the army. Reluctantly, the chemist is forced to destroy his own creations. But he lets the last one alive. One day, this little girl may come back and he will be able to show to everyone that his researches were not pointless. Haruka's fate seems to be bound to this atrocious weapon that replaces her right arm. Sometimes she cannot contain it anymore. It simply takes control of her mind and of her whole body. When she returns to senses, she can never remember what she just did, only the blood streaks she keeps on fleeing. The only thing that can calm this monster is blood -But everytime it demands more. Those murderous follies are more and more frequent. Blurred visions and tatters of memories progressively lead her to her origins. She finally meets again. However, his welcoming is not equal to her expectations. She rapidly understands that for him she is just another failure. Understanding that the process of fusion cannot be cancelled, Haruka lets her despair take over herself, destroying the laboratory where her ordeal had begun. finally realizes her power. Even though Haruka cannot get rid of that demon, she can still overpower it if she becomes strong enough. Furthermore, it now exists a perfect place for such a training: it is called the Institute of War. "I have no friends. I would be too scared of killing them." —Haruka }} League Jugement Quotes Haruka's voice changes when Amok is activated. Selection: * "I will be free." Attacking: * "Run now." * "Forgive me." * "How many left?" * "Don't approach me..." * "This is my last chance." * "Don't force me to kill you." * "If I did not need your help, you would have been dead long ago." (against ) Attacking (Amok activated): * "Pleased to meet you again, my blood brother." (against ) * "Do you feel me?" * "I can feel the power!" * "I will destroy you!" * "That smell. I love it!" * "Not enough..." * "More blood!" Movement: * "I must not give up." * "I have to keep control." * "You won't take my soul." * "Do not panic..." * "Stay calm..." * "Hold on." Movement (Amok activated): * "You will be mine forever!" * "I will get my freedom back!" * "This body restricts my power so much." * "I will never obey a little girl!" * "No may you can stop me!" Taunt: * Haruka slowly draws a straight line on the ground in front her with her blade, then she steps forwards, violently swinging her arm as if she wanted to split someone in two. * voice "Life hangs by a thread." voice "And I got the scissors." * voice "Do you see this line?" voice "Then cross it if you dare." Joke: * Haruka throws something in the air, then slices throught it with her blade when it comes back down. * voice "Heads, you die. Tails..." voice "Who cares? You'll just die anyways." Death: * "Freedom... for eternity..." (without Amok) * "Released!" (with Amok) Items Category:Custom champions